


Bide My Time

by thesirensong



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Category: No Evil (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted mugging, Gen, Modern AU, Nonbinary Character, Original Character - Freeform, its okay Kitty mommed them, mentions of Calamity | Chalchiutlicue, mentions of calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Kitty can get so disappointed in humans these days. Sometimes though, they would accept her offers of help.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Bide My Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Things Happen Bing part two! And this time I'm writing for more fandoms!!! This is fanfic for the web series [No Evil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trfB_0ycTp0&list=PL_9VobYoMHhBjLjSxq5vzNW_9b00VUxiE&index=1)!!!! It's an amazing animated series and I highly recommend you guys checking it out!

Kitty wondered where people thought knives were cold. The one pressing through her fur into the flesh of her neck wasn’t cold at all, warmed up by the pocket of the mugger that had decided idiotically to corner her.

Did humans have no sense these days? Really, she thought some would have the basic sense needed not to attack a spirit.

He didn’t even have the excuse of her hiding in her human form, it was late at night and she needed a chance to breathe outside of her human skin.

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” she started, eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms under her chest and cocked her hip, no heed being given to the blade still against her throat.

The mugger gulped, eyes going to her movements before locking back on her face.

He was nervous. Good, he should be, attacking a spirit in the dead of night with no concern for his own safety honestly.

“What would your momma say seein’ you know? I know I’d be embarrassed having one helluva disappointing baby. Put that knife away young man, I’m not toleratin’ none of your threats tonight.”

Confusion, honestly could she be any clearer?

“You don’t- _I’m_ the one with a knife lady!”

Kitty huffed, rolling her eyes to heavens in exasperation.

“Really? Ya don’t see nothin’ concernin’ about my appearance? I know damn well you humans haven’t seen a spirit in years and I think it’s pretty clear I’m _not_ a human woman.”

The mugger paused, narrowing his eyes before looking around.

Honestly, what could he have to worry about?

It’s not like he put his knife to _Calamity’s_ throat. They would not have given him the chance to back down.

He pulled down the hood covering his face with his free hand, and then proceeded to stumble back, knife clattering to the concrete, once he finally got a good eyeful of Kitty’s fur.

“See? You run along back home and think long an’ hard about what lead you to this—”

“Homeless.”

Kitty huffed, moving her hands to her hips and scowling at the man.

“Didn’t your momma teach you it’s rude to interrupt? Fine, if you’re homeless you’re comin’ home with me. I’ll keep you warm and fed until I can find you a proper home.”

“What?”

“I didn’t stutter, are ya hard of hearing?”

The man shook his head, staring bug eyed at Kitty as she brushed off her backside, glaring at the brick wall she’d been pushed up against.

“I just threatened you? You’re a _fox lady_ and I threatened you why are you— _What?_ ”

Kitty readjusted her shoulder bag, then looked back at the mugger.

“Just because you’ve done wrong in your life doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a chance to fix it. I’m givin’ you that chance and a place to stay, it’s up to you if you wanna take it. I won’t force you to do anythin’.”

The mugger stared at her, blinking harshly once, twice, then rubbing at his eyes.

That last one was likely because she finally decided to make the change to her more human form for the poor man’s benefit.

“Make up you’re mind, I don’t have all night.”

“I— Sure? You’re not gonna like… turn on me or something?”

“Heavens, no. I’m not some heathen who enjoys the sufferin’ of others.”

Honestly, humans have grown so corrupt, it was sad to see them so distrusting of others.

Her mind went back to two villages, the hatred between the two leading to their own destruction.

“If you’re comin’ home with me, I’m gonna need your name and any allergies, I’m not gonna risk hurtin’ ya when I’m tryin’ to help.”

The man nodded, but remained quiet, earning a raised eyebrow.

“Oh uh… Jar.”

Kitty hummed, looking them over for a second.

“That— Hm. You got a preferred set a pronouns?”

Jar flushed, pulling their hood back over their head without answering her for a moment.

“…They/them pronouns.”

“Well, I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet ya Jar but I can’t really be honest if I did when you greeted me with a knife to my throat. You can call me Kitty, she/her. You have things you need to pick up before we go home?”

Jar shook his head, and Kitty nodded.

“C’mon then. You’re in desperate need of a shower and I’m not about to let nobody that grimy into a nice clean bed.”

She set off, adjusting the shawl on her shoulders she was using to keep her human form warm in the cold night air.

The steps behind her alerted her that Jar was following close behind. Hopefully Corn wouldn’t mind their guest too much, poor snake was so used to their living alone and his social anxiety was worrying more often than not.

At least she could help Jar, not often a human would accept her offer of help.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server, come hang out!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
